


Billy the Skull has a Blog

by Fierce_little_Red



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Living Together, M/M, POV Outsider, PilotVerse Retelling, Romance, Slow Burn, from the view of Billy the Skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierce_little_Red/pseuds/Fierce_little_Red
Summary: What if the show continued on from the pilot?A re-telling of "Sherlock" from the point of view of Billy the skull. Follow Billy's blog as he observes two idiot's being domestic and dancing around each other.Almost daily updates, including pictures, short fics and general nonsense that happens at 221b Baker Street.Now at 390 Followers!!!! THANKS!





	

Welcome to 221b Baker Street.  
My name is Billy and I have been with the great Sherlock Holmes for as long as I can remember. Yes, I am a talking skull, get over it.

Since I am stuck sitting on the mantle of the flat and can't even twiddle my thumbs to alleviate boredom, I have started a blog.  
How, you ask? I am a disembodied skull with a consciousness and THAT is your hangup?

You can find the blog here on tumblr:  [ PilotBillyTheSkull](http://www.pilotbillytheskull.tumblr.com)

If you want to get started I'd advise you to visit the "Archive" to read all the posts in chronological order or even jump to certain dates.

Oh, no. The Bison head is staring at me again...

<https://pilotbillytheskull.tumblr.com/post/156873298791/nightmares>


End file.
